1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly, more particularly to a playpen assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional playpen assembly 100 includes a hanging bed unit 1 mounted removably on a top end of a playpen body 2. The playpen body 2 includes four vertical support rods 21, and four horizontal support rods 22 each disposed between two adjacent ones of the vertical support rods 21. The hanging bed unit 1 includes a rectangular bed body 11 made by sewing a woven material, and four extension portions 12 extending outwardly and respectively from four peripheral sides of the bed body 11. The hanging bed unit 1 is connected removably to the playpen body 2 through a plurality of snap fasteners 13. Each of the snap fasteners 13 includes a pair of male fasteners 131 provided respectively on ends of each two adjacent ones of the extension portions 12, and a pair of female fasteners 132 provided on each of the vertical support rods 21 for engaging releasably and respectively the male fasteners 131. The hanging bed unit 1 further includes a divider 14 to divide the hanging bed unit 1 into two receiving sections 111, 112 having different depths and areas.
The hanging bed unit 1 is hung on the top end of the playpen body 2 by interengaging the male and female fasteners 131, 132, and is disposed within a top receiving portion defined cooperatively by the vertical and horizontal support rods 21, 22. When the hanging bed unit 1 is not required, it can be removed from the playpen body 2 by disengaging the male and female fasteners 131, 132. The hanging bed unit 1 can be folded for storage after it is removed from the playpen body 2.
Although the aforementioned conventional playpen assembly 100 can achieve its intended purpose, since the hanging bed unit 1 depends only on the snap fasteners 13 for positioning on the playpen body 2 and has no support at a central portion thereof, when the hanging bed unit 1 bears a heavy weight, the snap fasteners 13 cannot stably support the hanging bed unit 1 on the playpen body 2. This makes the hanging bed unit 1 unsafe to use.